1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel for a taped series of electronic components and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reel for a taped series of electronic components has been known as a holder, for example, of a taped series of electronic components which are electronic components packaged in a tape. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-157179 discloses an example of the reel for a carrier tape that can also be used as a reel for a taped series of electronic components.
As disclosed in the above-referenced publication, generally the reel is rotationally driven by rollers arranged outside the reel such that the rollers are in contact with a flange portion of the reel.
In recent years, there has been a demand for weight reduction of the reel. In order to reduce the weight of the reel and thereby reduce the cost, reduction of the thickness of the reel including reduction of the thickness of the flange portion is necessary. Reduction of the thickness of the flange portion makes it more likely that the flange portion is caught in an attachment gap of the roller (a gap formed where the roller is attached) when the reel is being rotationally driven by the rollers. The flange portion caught in the attachment gap of the roller will result in breakage of the flange portion.